


On The Floor

by elipie



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, So much mud, TGIFemslash, Women Being Awesome, club femslash, quick cuts, so much running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor.





	On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Made for TGIFemslash 2019's Club Femslash show

Song: "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez  
Length: 03:48  
[176MB download](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_onthefloor.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/318148440) (password: lara)  
[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/182910126655/on-the-floor-tomb-raider-2018-edited-by-elipie)


End file.
